Near Death Experience of the New Girl!
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When the kids go off on a typical dangerous, death-defying adventure, Rosie decides to stay at the mansion with Duckworth and Mrs. Beakley. But Rosie is in for a night that's nothing short of normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Have no fear on this day and enjoy this little story. Happy Friday the 13th! :)**

* * *

It was a calm and peaceful evening in Duckburg. Rosie wore a happy smile while carrying a picnic basket as she walked up to her favorite hangout, McDuck Manor.

A while ago, Rosie befriended Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby Vanderquack. Despite all the abnormalities at their first sleepover, Rosie became a frequent guest of the manor. She also became close with a butler who was kind, loyal, and a ghost.

Rosie rung the doorbell. A moment later, the door opened and there to greet her was Duckworth.

"Good evening, Miss Rosie." Duckworth greeted with a warm grin.

"Evening, Duckworth." Rosie greeted back as she walked inside. "How've you been?"

"Just lively." The ghost joked. "And you?"

Rosie shrugged. "Same old, same old." She didn't want to tell Duckworth or anyone else that she had to hear another painfully annoying rant fest from her adoptive father, Flintheart Glomgold.

"So, what are the guys up to?" asked Rosie as she and Duckworth walked together. Well, Duckworth floated. "I have a special plan for tonight!"

"If memory serves right, the children are in the TV room watching Ottoman Empire."

"Seriously? Why is that show so popular? It's all about ottomans! What's so great about that?" Rosie said with grief.

"I honestly have no idea." Duckworth and Rosie went to the TV room and saw the children weren't there.

Rosie blinked. "Huh. They must be upstairs." She and Duckworth were about to go upstairs until they saw Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby already coming down.

"Hey, Rosie!" Webby waved to her friend.

"Hey, Webby!" Rosie waved back. "I have a big surprise for you guys!"

"And we have a big surprise for you!" Dewey said with excitement. "We're going to Blood Moon Island to find the treasure of the Vampire Empire!"

Webby squealed with glee. "There's gonna be blood sucking fangs everywhere! I've got my wooden steaks ready to go!"

Huey pulled up his backpack. "So much vampiric wisdom to be learned!"

"And maybe a vampire will be my girlfriend and I'll have my own movie about it!" Dewey said, ecstatic.

Rosie saw Louie munching on a piece of garlic bread. Around his neck was a lei of garlic. "I'm loaded with garlic. So I know I'm safe."

Rosie froze, completely caught off guard. They were going on a terrifying adventure full of blood sucking vampires?! Even Louie was going?!

"So, what's your big surprise, Rosie?" asked Webby.

"Uh..." Rosie's eyes traveled to her picnic basket. "I forgot."

"Then what's with the picnic basket?" Louie pointed to said basket.

"Well, I...thought we could go on a moonlight picnic tonight." Rosie said softly.

"That'll have to wait for another night!" Scrooge McDuck said as he came downstairs. "This night is our one chance to get that vampire's treasure! Blood Moon Island reveals itself once every Friday the 13th!"

"So, you coming?" Webby asked.

"Uh...well, I...just remembered that...I have nightly chores to do back home." Rosie lied.

"Chores? At night?" asked Webby.

"Yeah, like...make sure the dishes are done before they attract insects. And...make sure none of the light bulbs are burnt out and stuff like that."

The kids looked At Rosie blankly.

"Okaaaay...if you say so." said Dewey.

Rosie squeezed the basket handle as everyone left, leaving Rosie alone with Duckworth, who looked at Rosie suspiciously. "Nightly chores?"

Rosie dropped the basket. "Okay, I didn't want to go to an island of vampires that'll suck all the blood out of my body!" She sighed in defeat. "I mean, I would love to go on cool adventures with the legendary Scrooge McDuck and his family. But I don't think I'm cut out for dangerous stuff like that. I'm just a normal girl."

A twinge of sadness began to form. Rosie knew Scrooge and his family were the greatest of the great. Tougher, smarter, and sharper. And Rosie was soft-spoken, easily scared, and above all, average.

Rosie felt a cold hand comforting her shoulder and saw it was Duckworth's. "Just because you perceive yourself that way, doesn't mean you can't have a good time. Perhaps I may accompany you on this picnic?"

This was why Duckworth was such a good friend. With newfound hope in her plans, Rosie managed to smile and nod in agreement.

* * *

Outside the mansion, Rosie laid the blanket out as Duckworth brought out a tray of freshly made tea.

"Thanks for keeping me company, Duckworth." Rosie said as she brought out the cheesecake. "It can get pretty lonely at my house."

Duckworth plopped two sugar cubes into his tea. "Really? Workaholic parents, I presume?"

Rosie rolled her eyes. "You have no idea!" Her workaholic 'father' was always busy trying to hatch ridiculously dumb schemes to kill Scrooge McDuck. She was getting sick and tired of it. But she had to stay under Glomgold's wing if she wanted a roof over her head. Rosie looked at the stars. They sparkled the whole sky.

The sky was so big, full of wonder and mystery. It made Rosie think about the wonder and mystery her friends get to experience. "Duckworth,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think...maybe I can be-"

Suddenly, Duckworth became bathed in a bright pink light. He let out a scream as Rosie jumped back in alarm.

"Duckworth?!" Rosie could only watch as Duckworth was being pulled away from Rosie! "DUCKWORTH!" Rosie chased after her friend. A million thoughts raced through her head, but Rosie put them all aside in order to catch up with her ghost friend.

Rosie ran all the way to the mansion's gate and saw Duckworth being sucked into a small glass bottle held by a cloaked figure.

"YOU THERE!" Rosie pointed an angry finger at Duckworth's kidnapper. "Put the ghost down!"

The figure bluntly ignored Rosie with a swish of her cape and took off running into the woods.

"COME BACK HERE!" Rosie shouted. She opened the gate and was going to give chase when something huge flew high above her head. Rosie gasped as she saw a huge aircraft. The hatch opened and a man jumped down before Rosie, wielding a sword.

"Greetings, young damsel in distress!" It was a red wolf in a pirate hat, blue jacket, white pants and black boots. "I'm here for Dewey Duck!"

"What?!" Rosie backed away from this strange stranger. "Dewey's not here! Who are you?!"

The wolf gasped in offense. "Who am I?! How dare you! I am the most fearsome of all sky pirates, Don Karnage!" He pointed his sword at Rosie. "And since Dewey Duck isn't here, I will take you as leverage!"

Rosie screamed as she ran back to the mansion. Don Karnage was right behind Rosie, swinging his sword at her. "AAAAAAHHHHH! HELP! PIRATE!" She had to get back to the mansion for safety! But what about Duckworth?!

Before Rosie could get to the mansion, a cloud of pink smoke poofed in front of Rosie. The young duck's eyes grew in horror as she stood face to face with Duckworth's kidnapper. She took off her hood to reveal her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MAGICA DE SPELL!" Rosie screamed, terrified. First, a pirate and now an evil sorceress?!

Magica De Spell laughed her trademark evil laugh. "I just love it when they're scared!"

Don Karnage stopped slashing and running. "What is the meaning of this?! I, Don Karnage, am trying to take a hostage here!"

"You're too late, Don Karnage! I saw the new girl first!" Magica snapped. "I have her precious butler friend right here!" She pulled out the small bottle. Inside was Duckworth!

"Duckworth!" Rosie's fear grew to anger. "Let him go, you witch!"

Magica put the bottle in the hood of her cloak. "Not after I kidnap you as well and use you as leverage against Scrooge McDuck!"

"What?! Why me?! You already have Duckworth!" Rosie retorted. "There's nothing special about me!" Those last words stung Rosie a little.

Magica grew a fiendish smile. "I know. But you can never have too many hostages. Plus...I hate children." She menaced toward Rosie.

"Not so fast, new girl! You're coming with me!" Don Karnage tried to grab Rosie. But Rosie dodged, took the pirate's sword and ran past Magica.

Magica growled. "STOP! YOU MISERABLE-" Magica tried to run but fell to the ground. She looked back and saw her cape stabbed to the ground by Don's sword thanks to Rosie's quick thinking.

"Give me my sword, woman!" barked Don Karnage.

Magica took the sword and gave the pirate a withering glare. "Gladly." She let out a battle cry as she charged at Karnage.

Rosie raced to the mansion. So much insanity was happening all at once, but she knew she had to stay. Her friend was in trouble and she had to save him.

Rosie needed a plan. But in her panicked state, her only plan was to find the one person competent and close by for assistance.

"MRS. BEAKLEY! HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rosie ran as fast as she could to the mansion. She was so scared, she ran at incredible speed and made it inside the mansion. "MRS. BEAKLEY! HEEEEEELP!"

Webby's grandmother Bentina Beakley charged into the room. She had her karate chops ready. "What is it?!"

Rosie rushed to the housekeeper and grabbed her by her purple shirt. "Magica De Spell and a crazy pirate named Don Karnage are after me! YOU. HAVE. TO. HELP!"

Mrs. Beakley stared as Rosie recovered her breath. "Oh! And...Magica has Duckworth and we have to save him!"

"Duckworth has been...captured." The housekeeper processed this. "I guess there's nothing we can do. It's too late for Duckworth." She feigned a sigh of grief. "He will be missed...again."

"Mrs. B! Just because you hate Duckworth doesn't mean everyone else does! Especially me! You got to help me save him! And me!"

Mrs. Beakley sighed heavily. "Fine. We'll need reinforcements."

"Got it! To the garage!" Rosie took off for the garage.

"Rosie! Wait!" Mrs. Beakley chased after her guest.

* * *

In the garage, Rosie was searching every inch of the garage. Mrs. Beakley managed to catch up at last. "Rosie!" Mrs. Beakley panted. "You're...a lot faster than you look."

"Thanks, Mrs. B." Rosie said as she dug through an empty chest. "Now stop talking and start searching! We need to find something that can take on a pirate, a witch, and at the same time, free Duckworth!" She picked up a strange looking lantern and opened it's compartment.

"ROSIE! NO!" Before Mrs. Beakley could stop Rosie, a burst of blue mist shot out of the lantern. Rosie gasped as a portal started to form from the blue mist. When the portal opened, a wind blew that was so cold, Rosie thought she was frozen in a blizzard.

Ghostly moaning and haunting shrieks came from the other side of the portal. The bone-chilling sounds made Rosie scream. It's only thing she can do when she was scared, well, besides running.

Mrs. Beakley managed to grab the lantern and closed it shut. "That was the Ferryman's Flame. It opens a portal to the realm of the dead! You could have unleashed another spirit I don't want in this house!"

Rosie squealed in fright. "You mean that thing brings ghosts out here and you keep it in a smelly old garage?! What is wrong with you people?! Don't you ever lock up these things and throw away the key?! What are we gonna-" She suddenly coughed, her throat feeling scratchy.

"Rosie! This is not the time to panic!" Mrs. Beakley chided. "There's nothing to panic about! Don Karnage is a egotistical showman and Magica has lost most of her power! We just need to keep a cool head and-"

"And you shall suffer the wrath of Don Karnage!"

Rosie and Mrs. Beakley saw the pirate enter the garage.

"Rosie! Stay back!" Mrs. Beakley put herself in front of Rosie. Rosie kept her distance as the housekeeper grabbed a nearby spear and squared off against Don Karnage.

The sky pirate curved an evil smile as he aimed his sword at Mrs. Beakley. "And now we dance!"

While they fought, Rosie escaped out of the garage. She took cover in the living room. "What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!"

Magica appeared in a puff of pink smoke. "You can start by cowering in fear of me!" She laughed her wicked laugh yet again.

Rosie wanted to scream. But she coughed instead. "I-I'm not afraid of you!" The duck said with a raspy voice. She was able to clear her throat. "You don't have any magic power so there's nothing you can do to me!"

But Magica just chuckled at the child's words. "I'm not Scrooge McDuck's greatest enemy for nothing." She took out the bottle with Duckworth inside. "This bottle used to belong to a great and powerful genie. It may not have a genie, but it can still be used to suck up spirits and have them obey your every command!"

Rosie went pale. "Oh, no..."

Magica uncorked the bottle and started to rub it. "Do my bidding, spirit! GET HER!"

"ROSIE! RUN!" Duckworth yelled before he transformed into his demon form.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rosie screamed.

Magica laughed in evil delight. "Yes! YES! Scream! Fear me! Fear my power! Vengeance shall me mine at last!"

But as Rosie screamed. Her voice was becoming louder and louder. So loud, that Duckworth was forced to cover his ears.

Suddenly, the vase placed beside Magica broke. Every lightbulb in the house broke. Then, all the windows broke and the bottle controlling Duckworth broke. Rosie's scream was becoming more violently loud! Her scream was so powerful, Magica was sent flying right into the wall.

Rosie managed to stop screaming. She froze, trying to comprehend what she just did.

Duckworth was free! He looked at Rosie dumbfounded before turning his attention to Magica. Before she had a chance to recover, Duckworth charged forward and grabbed Magica by her hooded cape and flew out the window with her.

"Unhand me, you degrading apparition!" Magica demanded. "I am empress of all evil! The queen of despair! I AM-"

"Just leaving." said Duckworth before kicking Magica right in the tail feathers and off of McDuck's property.

Don Karnage managed to escape Mrs. Beakley and spotted Rosie. "Ah-ha! There you are, new girl!"

Rosie growled in annoyance. She was getting pretty sick of these villains and being labeled 'the new girl.' But she wasn't going to run. She's been running all night and decided enough is enough.

The young duck took a deep, deep breath. And as soon as Don Karnage raised his sword, Rosie let out the biggest scream she could ever scream.

Don Karnage was sent back with suck tremendous force, he flew out one of the broken windows and was flown out the mansion.

Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth hurried to help Rosie, who wasn't physically harmed. However, her throat was still a little sore. And her mind was a bit u settled.

"Guys," Rosie rasped out. "I think I need help."

* * *

In the library, Rosie sat down patiently yet nervously as Duckworth took out a tongue depressor. "Say, 'Aah.'"

"Aah." Rosie stuck out her tongue and said 'aah' as so.

"Hmm..." Duckworth saw a strange bluish glow from behind Rosie's tonsils. "I thought so."

"What?!" Rosie said with her tongue still out.

"There's a spirit inside you. But not just any spirit." Duckworth removed the tongue depressor. "A banshee."

"WHAT?!" Rosie wanted to scream, but Mrs. Beakley grabbed Rosie by the beak.

"No. Screaming." warned the housekeeper.

"But...how?!" Rosie said through her clenched beak.

"It must have happened when you opened the Ferryman's Flame." said Mrs. Beakley. "When your mouth was open, the spirit must have snuck inside you."

"B-But how do we get it out?!" Rosie said, trying her best not to panic.

Duckworth remained composed as usual. "I do have a suggestion. But I don't think you'll like it."

Rosie jumped off the chair and went down on her knees. "I'll try anything! The last thing I want is a ghost inside me!"

"Well, in order to remove the banshee, I must go inside of you as well." said Duckworth.

"What?!" Rosie backed away in fear. "Go INSIDE me?! No way!"

Duckworth shrugged. "Alright, then you'll be stuck with a spirit inside you forever."

Rosie groaned. "Why did You have to put it that way?! Okay! Just do it!"

The ghostly butler positioned himself into a runner's stance. "Open wide."

Rosie opened her mouth as wide as possible. Duckworth launched himself into her mouth. Rosie wanted to gag when she felt the specter slither down her throat. Luckily, Mrs. Beakley closed Rosie's beak before she vomited Duckworth out.

The moment Rosie swallowed Duckworth, she felt like there was a boxing match in her own stomach. She felt herself pushed up, down, around and all over. Mrs. Beakley still had an iron grip on Rosie's beak.

Duckworth's hand came out of Rosie's stomach and gave Mrs. Beakley a thumbs up. That was the signal for Mrs. Beakley to free Rosie. Once her mouth was released, Duckworth emerged with the banshee in tow.

Rosie gagged as she fell to her knees. Her throat was sore and tears stung her eyes. She looked up and saw the banshee. She was a crow wearing a white shroud. Her body was grayish blue and transparent like Duckworth. But her hair was long and scraggly. Her face was elongated and her eyes were sunken black holes.

"Allow me to escort you back from whence you came, Madame." Duckworth said.

* * *

After using the Ferryman's Flame one more time, the banshee was sent back to the realm of the dead.

Rosie sighed as she laid on the couch. "I can't believe I went through all that and I'm still alive..."

Mrs. Beakley brought in some tea to help Rosie's aching throat. "But you were able to survive thanks to your newfound courage."

Rosie took a sip of her tea. "Courage? More like panic." She heaved a sigh. "What if I'm not cut out to be friends with you guys?"

Duckworth raised his brow. "Is that what you were going to tell me before I was so rudely kidnapped?"

Rosie nodded.

"Well, it's not easy being a friend of the McDuck family." said Mrs. Beakley. "And nobody knows that better than we do. But once you adapt and become more prepared for when danger strikes, you'll be fine."

"You think?"

"I'm sure." Mrs. Beakley smiled. "In fact, I'd be more than happy to train you in self-defense, Rosie."

"Really?! You train me?!"

"Of course. I've trained Webby and look how she turned out."

Rosie thought back to how freakishly strong, resourceful, and smart Webby is. If Rosie ever wanted to keep being a good friend to the Duck family, then she had to make sure she wasn't going to be dead weight.

Rosie gave the housekeeper her hand. "You got yourself a deal, Granny."

Mrs. Beakley shook Rosie's hand. "But I must warn you, the struggle is going to be real so don't get too relaxed. I'm going to give you the extremely harsh, thorough, exhaustive, and accurate training I apply to myself." She narrowed her eyes. "It's not too late to back out."

But Rosie stiffened her spine, put her shoulders back and raised her chin. "No backing out. I'm looking forward to the pain."

"Excellent."

"Is it not too late to plan your funeral?" quipped Duckworth.

"Very funny, Ghost face." Rosie quipped back.

* * *

After a night of chaos and much needed rest, Rosie walked home the next morning. Her home wasn't much. Ever since Flintheart Glomgold lost the bet to Scrooge, his money and company was gone as well as the wealthy life of luxury and privilege Rosie had.

She was back to having nothing. Just like when she was at the orphanage.

Needless to say, Rosie ever comes to Glomgold now that he can no longer provide for her. "What am I going to do?" Rosie said to herself. "I ain't going back to that crackpot Glomgold."

"Oh, don't worry. You won't be!"

Rosie felt her stomach turn when she heard that angry, Scottish voice. She turned around and saw Flintheart Glomgold himself.

"You've been nothing but dead weight, ya good-for-nothin' best! I sent you to be a spy for the McDuck family and you come back with no dirt on McDuck! Not even the slightest bit of juicy gossip!"

"That's because there's nothing to tell!" Rosie lied. "Go find yourself another spy for your brain dead schemes!"

"With pleasure! YOU'RE FIRED!" The angry old man stormed off. "Have fun living on the streets like the rat you are!"

"Phew! That's a load off my back!" Rosie said, walking off. "I must have been out of my mind thinking I could live an easy life that easily with that lunatic."

But Glomgold was right about one thing, Rosie didn't have a home to go to now. She would probably have to live on the streets to survive. Rosie looked off into the distance, seeing the vast ocean. "So, what will I do now?"

* * *

**What will Rosie do indeed? Find out in the next story!**


End file.
